The Warrior of Ruin
by Ghastly citrus
Summary: Why is The Warrior of Ruin feared by the outer senshi? What has happened to make them want to kill her so badly?


This is a tale of madness, a tale that we must keep always in our hearts. Our people have endured demons beyond counting, and many treacheries. No treachery, however, will ever rival that of the Mad Warrior.

The Mad Warrior was one of those who protect us, one of the chosen nine. She stood apart from the others, a lone figure who sought to bridge the gap between inner and outer circles. A gap she warned would destroy the kingdom if not healed. The distinction between the circles was all too obvious to those who lived in the moons pure light, but they saw it as no great thing.

The inner were known as the Gentle Warriors. Mars, with her fire and passion to protect her. Mercury, with her water and intellect to keep her safe. Venus, with her boundless love defending her. Jupiter, with her lightning and courage sheltering her.

Then there was the outer, known as the Forceful Warriors. Uranus, with the heavens guarding her and a sword to fight with. Neptune, with the seas watching over her and a mirror to strip illusions. Pluto, with time as her shield and its key to wield.

All these were powerful, standing around the moon kingdom and its people, ready to give their lives for our Queen, who in her own right was a powerful Warrior. Moon, the three fold Warrior. With three different ways to protect, she was the people's fighter. The one who purified, healed, and balanced. While the inner and outer circles might not agree on many things, all would look to the moon and know that she was their centre. Such is the power of one who rules, and does so wisely and for the good of all.

Finally we come to Saturn, the Reborn Warrior. Her power was as terrible as it was great. That double-edged weapon, Death and Rebirth. Many thought that Moon also possessed this power and killed the demons sent to disrupt the peace of her kingdom. But just as many knew she merely sealed them in their own dimension, where they could do no harm to the one they had sought to invade. Saturn, however, could bring death with her Silence Glaive, but to do so would bring an end to her current life. Her mortal coil was not ended though. Returning to the beginning she would live life over, with only blurred memories of who she had been.

Given more power than the others, she stood apart from them, and watched as their petty squabbles warped the celebrated unity of the Warriors of her youth. She called for her queen to step in and lead the warriors once again; saying that if there was no great battle seeking them, that they should seek one of their own, for the sake of their future. Her queen was greatly troubled by her plan, and told her to wait, the circles would unite again. It was just a matter of time in the queen's mind. Seeing only the good in those around her; she knew all would be well, eventually.

However Saturn could not lay her mind to rest so easily, and thought her queen a fool for turning a blind eye to the obvious. Darkness began to grow in her mind, whispering that maybe the queen was unfit to rule. Saturn knew she would not be a fit ruler either, and so she turned her gaze to her princess. Though not yet sixteen, the princess showed a remarkable ability to bring calm where ever she stepped. The more Saturn watched her princess, the firmer her faith in her plan.

And so it was that when her princess came of age, a day now known as Ruinsday, she called the two circles and their queen to her on her own planet. When they arrived, hands linked and giddy from the long teleport, she struck down their centre. A single blow, but one that rocked the kingdom. Unleashing all her power into that one blow, Saturn destroyed not just herself and her queen, but damaged her own planet irreparably. Foul storms swept across the planets face and the trapped Warriors. Gathering the other Warriors and the unmarked body of her queen to her, Pluto paused the heart beat of time. At the last moment, Mercury snatched the babe that was Saturn to her breast, desperate to know why this crime had been committed.

When the Warriors appeared in the Great Hall of the Moon palace, dead queen and reborn Saturn in their arms, and Pluto dying in their midst, the courtiers cried for all three. Brave Saturn, they called her, thinking she had used her treacherous power to be rid of what had slain their queen. It was Neptune who told them of what had occurred, stripping the illusion of the noble Reborn Warrior from the babe in Mercury's arms. And it was Mercury who said that the babe would be raised until the truth could be drawn out of her faint memories of her previous life.

It would take seven years, but finally they learned of the madness behind the Ruinsday. Seven long years the young queen was followed by a loving Saturn, who reminded her of her grief with every breath she took. When Mercury announced that she had learned all she could, the young queen donned her Warriors clothes and, before her entire court, sealed the young Saturn and pronounced that she would awake only when all memories were gone from her mind. Many cried out against letting her wake again, but Moon explained to the objectors that her power would be needed in the future. To caution those who would come after her, she renamed the Reborn Warrior. Future generations would whisper her name or call her the mad warrior, afraid to speak her true name out loud. The name that inspired terror, Warrior of Ruin.


End file.
